Phantomrider
by A Little Red Bird
Summary: Songfic to Phantomrider : R&R bitte


_**Phantomrider:A Songfic**_

_Bill P.O.V._

_Gas and blood, is all I've got. In you I trust, the final exit's passin by. The wheels run free, under me. It's you I feel, a million sparks are fallin down, I turn the wheel around._

Gas and blood really is all I have. But, I had to leave Tiffany behind, because goodness knows I couldn't stand to see her in pain in her eyes as she watched me waste away. This disease is killing me, and we both know it. I grow smaller, and weaker by the day, and by leaving her I'm ridding her of the guilt that there's nothing she can do to stop it. So, I left. Packed my things, tried to make the goodbyes as short as possible, and hit the road. So you see, gas and blood really is all I have.

_Kiss me goodbye, into the night. Like a phantomrider, I'm dying tonight. So dark and cold, I drive alone. Like a phantomrider, can't make it all on my on._

_Promises, I scratched so deep. In your empty seat. The sky is falling upside down, I turn the wheel around._

I looked over at the passenger seat where she had spent so many days. We promised so many times to be together forever. I believe her name was Tiffany, or was it something else? I can't remember. The sky started spinning, where am I? What am I doing? _Her_ face flashed in my head. Who _is _she? Why did she seem familiar, if I had never seem her? Who was, wait it was Tiff-.

_Kiss me goodbye, into the night. Like a phantomrider, I'm dying tonight. So dark and cold, I drive alone. Like a phantomrider, can't make it all on my own. Hey!_

_I don't know your name, but still believe. Now it's time for you and me. Time for you and me! Now I'm here, no more fears. Angel don't you cry I'll meet you on the other side._

_Tiffany P.O.V._

I rushed into the hospital.

"Bill Kaulitz?" I asked the front desk, tapping my fingers on the marble counter anxiously.

"483." the receptionist replied.

"Danke shon." I ran to the elevator and began pushing the up button impatiently. The minutes ticked by slowly. Why wouldn't the door open already?! The love of my life was dying upstairs, and the elevator wouldn't hurry up and let me see him. The door finally crawled open and I threw myself inside , pushing the button for the fourth floor on the way in. My finger slammed into a button, forcing the doors to close prematurely. I gripped the rails to keep going insane with worry. The past hour had gone so fast, it felt good to hold something solid. The door opened and I ran down the hall into a couple of nurses, but I didn't care. He still remembered me last time I saw him, would he remember me now? This is one of the things I hated about early on-set Alzheimers. He was so young, and it shouldn't have hit him at twenty-three, but it did. He had almost forgotten how to eat. Watching him slowly waste away was the worst thing in the world next to actually losing him for good. 483. I stopped, and knocked rapidly.

"Who is it?" Tom called from inside.

"Me, Tiffany." I spoke hurriedly. I heard footsteps come to the door. Tom opened it, and I immediately knew something was wrong. His eyes were red and puffy, like he'd been crying. It takes something to make Tom Kaulitz cry too. Bill almost had to be gone then. "Is there any hope?" I whispered. He softly shook his head and broke into fresh sobs. I held him for a moment, holding back my own tears, then released him to go see Bill. I stepped around Tom and had my hand on the door when I felt a strong hand on my arm. I turned around.

"Brace yourself." Tom said quietly. I nodded and walked inside. I walked until the bed was in view. What I saw tore me to shreds. Bill was lying on a bed that was way too big for him. He was a pale island in the middle of a sterile white ocean. The brightly colored wires that poked into his skin stood out brightly against his pallid skin. His ebony hair splayed out in a halo around his face was the only other color on the bed.

"Who is it?" he asked weakly. He didn't remember. I had to stay strong though.

"It's your girlfriend, Tiffany." I said with as much strength as I could muster.

"Tiffany, yes, that sounds familiar." he smiled weakly.

"Bill." I rushed to his side and took his hand, holding it tightly. Sobs shook my body, and his other hand came up to stroke my hair.

"Hush, don't cry." he whispered soothingly. He began to cry softly. I lifted my head and kissed him, throwing as much passion into it as I could. I prayed as hard as I could this wouldn't be the last time.

"Bill, please don't leave me." I sobbed.

"Angel don't you cry I'll meet you on the other side." he sang from his song Phantomrider.

"I want you here though." I cried. I hated being selfish, but I couldn't live without him.

"Baby, it's my don't want me to hurt do you?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Okay then, Ich liebe dich. I'll be here with you always. To me, you'll be forever sacred..." his eyes went glassy and he zoned out. His eyes cleared after a minute or two, and the next thing he said killed me.

"What's your name? You're pretty, and I want to know your name so I can dream of you." he smiled a faint trace of the dazzling smile that had once captured the world's hearts.

"Tiffany." I answered.

"Alright Tiffany. Do you mind if I sleep?" he asked as he closed his eyes again.

"No, sleep Billa, sleep." I kissed him softly on the cheek. A couple of minutes later, the heart monitor went straight. I frantically called for help. Nurses rushed in and tried to shock him back. Tom held me while I cried and screamed. Then the world went quiet, and I heard the words I never wanted to hear.

"Bill Kaulitz, time of death, 12:23 p.m." He was gone.

"Did he remember you at the very end?" Tom asked between tears. I hated to do it, but I shook my head. "So he died alone then?" This question had the one answer I knew I couldn't live with. I nodded my head yes.

_Goodbye, into the light, like a phantomrider, I'm dying tonight. So dark and cold, I drive alone. Like a phantomrider, can't make it all on my own. Hey! I'm here, with you. I am here, here, leave me alone, Phantomrider. I'm dying alone._

**A.N. If the lyrics aren't quite right, I'm sorry. But I really don't feel like there's much else to say. So, in that case, until the next story, bye ya'll. :)**


End file.
